Grand Line Academy Adventures
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: Nojiko and Nami are two new girls in Grand Line Academy and they both have a rough time on their first day until they meet two boys who will change their lives forever!
1. Welcome to Grand Line Academy!

Welcome to Grand Line Academy!

" Crap Hurry up Nami or we're going to be late!" An blue haired girl with a ribbon yelled

"I'm coming Nojiko!" Nami said as she ran down the stairs

" Alright then let's go!" Nojiko said as they ran towards the bus to go to school

It's Tuesday, 11/1/09, 11:09 AM. Nojiko and her sister Nami are late for school...Well their new school that is.

Meanwhil at Grand Line Academy

" But isn't it strange that the teachers are just letting us almost do what ever we want now?" A boy said

" Well it is becaus of Mugiwara-San! Thanks to him Rayleigh is now principal!" A girl said

"Ahem!" The teacher cleared his throat to get the students to turn around and face him but when they did they saw two new students " Alright everyone today i would like to introduce our two new female students the one with the blue hair is Nojiko and the one with the orange hair is Nami they are both sisters" The teacher said

As the Nami and Nojiko introduced themselves Nami noticed a group of people siting at a table but what really got her attention was the blonde boy that was staring at her

In Nami's mind: _Huh why is he staring at me?_

Nami's thoughts were interupted by the teacher "Alright then everyone go ahead and do what you do since Rayleigh said it's okay you all do what you want until i find something to keep you all occupied "

A few minutes later the period ended with them learning about navigation..Which ended with Nami getting an A+ on a worksheet

Through the rest of the day Nami and Nojiko worked hard and are both at the top of their navigastiontion class

After School

"Ah man that was a long day" Nojiko said

" Yeah..!" As nami was talking to Nojiko she bumped into someone" Ah sorry about that"

" Excuse me? You bump into me and thats all you have to say!" The green haired girl said

" Chill out she said sorry" Nojiko said

The green haired girl got even angrier pushed Nami to the ground and threw a punch at Nami..Nojiko was abou to help when she was attacked by a redhaired girl

"AH!" Nami screamed as she waited for the punch but it never came " Huh?"

Nami looked up only to see a teen with a Straw hat, wearing a red jacket with no shirt and blue pants blocking the punch while another teen with a tattoo on his back that was purple, had a face that was white and had a mustache, The boy had no shirt or jacket on and was wearing only shorts, a hat and shoes. The boy knocked the green haired girl out as the red haired girl ran

The boy with the Straw hat turned around and knelt down to Nami while the other boy went to check on Nojiko " Are you okay?" He asked

" Yeah i'm fine.." Nami said

" Good...Hey wait you two wouldn't happen to be Nami and Nojiko would you?" he asked

" Yeah we are" Nojiko said

" Ah no wonder they attacked you Marigold and Sandersonia always pick on the new students..Oh by the way my name is Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said as he hepled Nami up

" My name is Portagas D. Ace me and Luffy are brothers..Well not by blood" Ace said as he helped Nojiko up

" Thanks" Nami and Nojiko said

Thats when Luffy noticed some one coming towards them...

" Rayleigh!" Luffy said as Rayleigh walked up to them

" Ah hello there..I saw what happened and i must say Luffy and Ace you two did good you have been training a lot" Rayleigh said

"Thanks..Oh and Rayleigh has it been decided?" Ace asked

" Ah yes it has" Rayleigh said with a smile

Nami and Nojiko were both confused

" Nami and Nojiko your grades are good so far." Rayleigh said which made the two smile "However" Right when Rayleigh said that their smile faded " I need to put you in groups.. and the only available groups are Whitebeard and Mugiwara..So i took the liberty of putting Nami in Mugiwara and Nojiko in Whitebeard is that okay?" Rayleigh asked

" Well we don't know anyone in the-" Nojiko was cut off by Ace

" I'm in Whitebeards group" Ace said

" I'm the leader of the Mugiwara group" Luffy said

" Okay then never mind the choices you made are good" Nami said

" Alright then See you all tomorrow then" Rayleigh said as they left

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter and please review<p> 


	2. A Day With Monkey D Luffy

A Day With Monkey D. Luffy

It was Saturday the first day off from school for Nami and Nojiko..The two had time to get to know some of Luffy's friends like Zoro who was Luffy's first friend and can use a three sword technique..Then there's Usopp a Marksmen he helps make equipment and he's good with a slingshot. Then there's the Lovesick cook Sanji he mostly uses his legs for fighting. Tony Tony Chopper is a small kid who is also the doctor of the group he has some secret thing that he doesn't talk then there is Nico Robin the smart one of the group she studies ponglyphs. Then there are Franky and Brooke. Franky is the inventor he helped invent the Ship that Luffy and the others hang out in. Now Brooke well he is the musician..And a total goofball but he and the other's are great friends.

"Nami! You have a visitor!" Nojiko yelled. Nami was sleeping in a chair with her head down on her desk which had a lot of paper on it she used this paper to draw on "Alright i'll be down there in a sec!" Nami said as she got dressed and went downstairs. Nami looked at Nojiko and was about to ask who was here to visit her when she heard a noise from the kitchen she turned and saw a familiar face "Hey Nami!" Luffy said as he ate a sandwich. Nami smiled as she walked over into the kitchen and sat at the table "Jeez you come visit my house and the first thing you do is eat" Nami said

Luffy smiled as he finished eating the sandwich "Hey Nami are you doing anything today?" Luffy asked, Nami looked at Luffy and began to think "No i don't have anything to do why?" She asked. Luffy got up from his seat "Well i though me and u could hangout today if you want" Luffy said. Nami smiled "Sure thing Luffy..Um where are we gonna go?" She asked. Luffy thought for a awhile and smiled "There's Maiko's bar..I guess we could go there.." Luffy said as he took Nami's hand and practically dragged her out of the house.

As they walked to Makino's bar Luffy noticed a scar on Nami's hand "Um Nami why do you have a scar on your hand? It wasn't there yesterday..." Luffy asked. Nami quickly covered her hand "Um i got it while i was cutting some food for dinner yesterday." Nami said, Luffy looked at Nami with a suspicious expression. Nami noticed and smiled nervously "Um Anyway's is this the place?" Nami asked as she pointed to a nearby sign labeled 'Makino's Bar', Luffy looked up and saw the sign and smiled "Yeah come on i have to introduce you!" Luffy said as he grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her into the bar.

When they went inside they saw a green haired girl and a red haired man talking with each other, "Shanks! Makino! I'm back!" Luffy yelled which made Shanks jump. "Jeez Luffy must you be so loud?" Shanks asked then looked at Nami, "Who is this?" Makino asked. Nami smiled "My name is Nami It's nice to meet you. Um if you don't mind me asking are you two Luffy's parents?" Nami asked as she and Luffy sat down next to Shanks and Makino. Shanks and Makino sighed "No..We aren't Luffy's parents...I was stuck with watching him when Garp came and told me to watch over him" Makino said.

Nami looked at Makino for second when she said the name Garp "Wait..Garp..As in Monkey D. Garp?" Nami asked. Luffy sighed when he heard his name "Yeah my grandfather..He want's me to be a Cop or a Marine but i find the job of a Cop boring..And a Marine...Well that's another story" Luffy said as he looked down. That's when the bar door's flew open and in came Ace "Alright i'm back!" He yelled, That's when he saw Nami "Well look who it is!".

Nami smiled "Hey Ace how are-" Nami was cut off by the door opening again and Three familiar figures appeared "Hancock..What's a whore like you doing here?" Ace asked in anger, Hancock ignored Ace she and her sister's walked towards Luffy who was ignoring them " Oh Luffy~" She said as she stood next to Luffy. Luffy looked at her with an angry expression " What the hell do you want?" Luffy asked with an angry tone, Nami's eyes widened she had never heard Luffy so angry. Hancock looked at Luffy for awhile and was about to answer when Sandersonia butted in "She's here to talk to you!...In Private" She said as she glared at Nami.

Luffy looked at Hancock for a second "Sorry but i don't want to talk to her right now...I'm with a friend right now okay" Luffy said as he turned to face Nami and smiled. Hancock was getting very angry at this point "Oh come on! You can't possibly have fun hanging out with this Whore!" Hancock said. Luffy was pissed when she said that "How dare you! You call her a Whore yet you where the one who cheated on me for some other guy!" Luffy yelled out of anger. Hancock got angry and stormed out of the bar with her sisters..Luffy sighed "Sorry you had to see that Nami-chan.." Luffy apologized, Nami smiled "It's okay i know how it feels to get mad at someone for something like cheating" She said. After Nami and Luffy were done visiting the bar it was getting late and Luffy decided to take Nami home "Nami-chan...Um.." Luffy was struggling to say something, Nami turned to look at Luffy and smiled "I'm fine okay" She said.

Luffy gave Nami a confused look until he realized what she meant "Oh...Okay" He smiled as they walked in front of Nami's house. Nami opened the door and walked inside "Hey Luffy...Thanks for taking me out today" Nami said as she waved goodbye and closed the door. Luffy smiled and walked back home as he walked he saw something that caught his eye a newspaper article that said **Revolutionist Monkey D. Dragon Strikes**** Again!.** Luffy sighed and walked away _"Dad__why did you become a revolutionist..Is it because the Marines did something to you?...I have to know..I hope that someday we can meet face to face." _Luffy said in his mind as he walked inside the Makino's bar.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Authors note: Poll

Hi everyone it's me again!..Um i know i have been gone for awhile but the reason for this is that i have been thinking for awhile because i have been getting requests and reviews saying that people have been waiting for a long time for new chapters for stories like Grand Line Academy Adventures, Konoha High-school Melody of the Jinchūriki and Melody Of The Warrior.

But then i have people who really want me to continue with Undercover so here is what i'm going to do i am going to put up a poll and have you all decide on which stories i shall focus on. The stories with the highest votes are the ones i shall focus on.

So the story with the highest votes is the one i will focus on and the story with the least votes will be focused on last so basically greatest to least.

I hope this helps and i hope everyone who views my stories votes on the poll.

This message will be going up on the stories that i have listed.

Thank you for your time.


	4. It Begins Part 1

It Begins Part One

The weekend soon came to an end it was Monday and the Mugiwara group was all present in the class..Well all except...

"Monkey D. Luffy?" Rayleigh called after going through most of the attendance list. The room was silent as Rayleigh looked around the room and noticed that Luffy wasn't the only member of the Mugiwara crew that was missing "No Nami and Nojiko either huh?" Rayleigh asked as he sat down in his chair behind his desk.

Zoro, who was usually the one to sleep in class from the very beginning had now turned to Ace who was siting to his right and giving him a confused look.

The class room door suddenly opened and in came a man wearing a white hat with the word 'Marine' on it, a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue tie and blue pants. Robin looked at the man with a concerned look _"Why is there a Marine officer here and where the hell are Luffy, Nami and Nojiko?" She asked herself_

Robin then scanned the class room her eye fell on Zoro first who was now really worried from what his face was telling Robin. She then looked at Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Brook who seemed to be discussing what was going on. She turned again but before she could look in the direction she was going to look the Marine had left the room and Ace had gotten up from his seat.

"Rayleigh do you want me to call Luffy on my cell phone?" Ace asked, Rayleigh nodded and Ace took out his phone.

As Ace called Luffy's cell phone Zoro turned around and saw Sanji and Usopp looking in his direction. Zoro then looked at the door "Well I he isn't coming now..." Zoro mumbled.

Robin immediately look back at Zoro but before she could say anything...

"Hello?...Oh Makino is Luffy there?..Oh okay bye." Ace said as he hung up "No luck"

Rayleigh sighed "Alright then..Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Ace could you please go and look for the three please?" Rayleigh asked and the four got up left the room

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Luffy<p>

_"...Man i'm late today i wonder what everyone else is doing" _Luffy thought as he walked closer to the school, but just as he got closer he noticed that there was a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk "Huh?"

The person walked towards Luffy and then Luffy's eyes widened "Nojiko?" He asked in shock at state that Nojiko was in.

Nojiko had injures from head to toe and was bleeding badly "T-there..You..Are..." She said as she tried to walk over to him.

"Wait hold on!" Luffy shouted as he rushed over to her "What happened to you!?"

Nojiko looked at Luffy with teary eyes "Nami's...In...Danger...Arlong..." Nojiko tried her best to speak.

"Wait what-" Luffy was cut off by a familiar voice

"HEY LUFFY!" Ace yelled as he Zoro, Usopp and Sanji ran towards him "What are...Nojiko!"

The four were shocked to see Nojiko's state "Okay Nojiko we have to get you to a hospital and then you can tell us what happened!" Luffy said as he picked Nojiko up "Let's go."

Ace nodded "Yeah but first we have to go back to tell the others what happened." He said as Sanji and Usopp looked at Ace.

"No me and Usopp will go you and Zoro help Luffy take her to the hospital." Sanji said as he and Usopp left.

"Right!" Luffy said as he gave Nojiko to Ace.

Ace looked at Luffy with a confused look "Why are you giving her to me?" He asked

"You take Nojiko to the hospital, I'll go look for Nami!" Luffy said as he ran off.

Ace stood there with a confused expression again "Jeez it looks like its me and you then" Ace said as he took Nojiko to a nearby hospital.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	5. It Begins Part 2

I do not own One piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda, i only own this story

* * *

><p>It Begins Part 2<p>

"Nami!" Luffy called out as he ran around town "Where are you!?"

Luffy ran through the many parts of town looking for Nami, he checked her house, Makinos bar and all the other shops that he knew of, although there was one problem that he had now..He was now lost, however this didn't stop him from running and looking for Nami.

As Luffy continuously ran he noticed a small trail of something...Red.. "Eh?" He said as he stopped in place and looked at where the trail was heading "The beach?"

"LUFFY!" Zoro, Usopp and Sanji yelled as they ran up to the teen

"Have you found her yet!?" Sanji asked frantically

Luffy continued to look at the red trail and followed it "Hey!" Sanji said "I was talking!"

"Just shut up and follow him idiot!" Zoro said as he followed

Sanji sighed and followed along with Usopp.

* * *

><p>On the Beach<p>

Nami sat on the sand with a knife in her right hand and looked at the tattoo the tattoo of a saw-nosed shark turned to the left with the tail curving inward. Around the shark is a semi-oval with three curves emitting from it on her left arm "...Why...I...I did everything he said and yet..." Nami said to herself as she cried "...Everything i did...For...FOR THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Nami then raised the knife in her right hand and stabbed her left arm where the tattoo was "ARLONG!" She yelled over and over again as she stabbed the tattoo ruthlessly and felt the stinging pain of the stabs.

However right when she was going to stab it again a hand grabbed her right hand, took the knife and threw it into the water, Nami turned slightly to see...Luffy "Found you.." Luffy said as he looked at her and then at her tattoo

"..Go away..." Nami said _"Not him...Not now..I..I don't want him to get involved.._"

"No." Luffy said with a straight face

"...You don't know whats going on.." Nami said as she tried to stop crying _"Why wont he leave?" _

"I know." Luffy said bluntly

"Just go away!" Nami yelled as she threw sand behind her without looking at Luffy and continued to tell him to leave, however...Luffy just stood behind her and watched, eventually Nami stopped throwing sand behind her and turned to look at Luffy with teary eyes "Luffy...Please..Help me."

Luffy was silent as he took off his hat and put it on Namis head and started walking over to Usopp, Sanji who was son his phone and Zoro and then stopped and took a deep breath "ALRIGHT!" He yelled "I'LL HELP YOU!"

Nami smiled a bit before she felt someone helping her up and turned to see Robin and Chopper next to her "Come on you need to get to the hospital.." Robin said and helped Nami to the hospital with Chopper

"I just finished talking with Ace.." Sanji said as he got off the phone "Apparently the asshole who did this to Nami is...A guy by the name of 'Saw-Tooth' Arlong.." Sanji explained "Nojiko told him that Arlong killed Bellemere..She was the foster mother of Nojiko and Nami.."

Luffy had a look of pure anger on his face as they all started walking "Where is he?" Luffy asked

"He runs some place called Arlong Park not too far from here." Sanji said "Whats the plan?"

"We go in and i beat the life out of him.." Luffy said in anger as he walked

"B-but hes bound to have men guarding him!" Usopp said

"Then we'll clear a path for Luffy." Zoro said as he tied his head band onto his head

"Yeah.." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette as they all continued to walk

Meanwhile not too far from them a man in a dark green cloak watched the group "I have found you Monkey D. Luffy..." He said with a grin "My son..."

* * *

><p>JXA: I'm sorry that this chapter is very short you guys i really didnt have to much going for this chapter but i promise the next one will be much better!<p> 


End file.
